


Unpinned

by ZenobiaAugusta



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Mild S&M, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenobiaAugusta/pseuds/ZenobiaAugusta
Summary: Takes place immediately after Noctis disappears.  Exploring how the characters feel now that he is gone.  Also covers part of how they get back to Lestallum.  Warnings are for later chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

Ignis does not know what to do.  
_He's gone, he's gone, he's gone..._ repeating over and over in his head. His own inner voice turned against him. Gradually, he becomes aware that he is walking, had been walking for some time. Gladio is next to him, holding his arm and gently steering.  
He tries to concentrate on that touch, let it comfort him. And it is comforting. Sometimes he felt like they were all one body. Gladio, Noctis, and himself. But now Noctis is gone, and it feels as though a part of his own body is gone. He wants to stop moving, to hide somewhere and cry, but he knows they can't stop moving yet.  
He knows he needs to focus on something outside his own head.  
He hears a sharp inhale on his left. Prompto.  
"Are you OK?"  
"Yeah."  
Ignis knows he's lying, But he decides to let it go. He listens. He can hear Prompto limping, his footsteps uneven.  
"There's an abandoned car about three steps in front of us," Gladio says. "I'm going to see if we can start it."  
And then he is gone.  
Moments later, the engine starts.  
"Do you want shotgun, Prompto?"  
"Actually, can I lay down in the back? I mean unless you need to?" there is a fragility to his voice. Ignis wants to hug him, but he's not sure where the other man is injured, or if he can tolerate being touched. He must be lifting his arms up anyway, because Prompto takes his hands and rests them on either side of his face. Ignis makes a small step forward, leans down, and kisses his forehead.  
Prompto smells strange. Ignis had expected blood and sweat, and there is some of that, but also the spicy scent of Pheonix Down and Sylleblossom. It is a popular soap fragrance in this part of the world.  
"Did Ardyn bath you?"  
He knows immediately it's the wrong this to say. Prompto tenses up and steps away.  
"Do I have to tell you about this now?"  
"No, I'm sorry."  
"We should get in the car, Gladio's glaring."  
Prompto turns him towards the car and Ignis reaches forward and pulls open the door. As he climbs in he hears Prompto slide into the backseat, gasp, and then rustle around some more.  
As Gladio begins to drive, Ignis feels panic begin to claw at him. _What is he going to do?_ He built his whole life around caring for Noct. _And now?_ Find someone else to care for. _But could he really do that? Could he pour all this love he had onto someone else? On to Prompto?_ No, that wouldn't be right. It would be cheating.


	2. Chapter 2

Gladio picked a direction and drove in it. The stars were no longer visible, so he went with his gut. It was a long, sad night, running over imps in an empty city. He was sure the front of the car was covered in that gross black goop they turned into. He was lonely. Ignis sat beside him, but it felt like he was a million miles away. Prompto lay across the backseat on his stomach, whimpering occasionally. Gladio would have given him another potion if they had it.  
Finally, he found train tracks. He drove along them and was relieved to see the Regalia, even if it was a wreck. He stopped the car.  
"Do either of you need anything from the Regalia?"  
"It would be wise to take our camping equipment out of the trunk," Ignis said. Gladio was relieved. He was starting to sound more like himself and less like a ghost.  
Prompto awkwardly brought himself up to sitting, then winced and opened the back door.  
"If you open your door and walk directly away from it, the Regalia will be about five steps."  
"Thank you, Gladio."  
They transferred the gear from one trunk to another in awkward silence. Without Noct around, everything just felt...strange.  
Prompto climbed into the front seat of the Regalia and started rooting around.  
"Woo-hoo! I've got something for you Ignis! Hold out your hands, I bet you can guess what it is."  
Ignis held out both his hands and Prompto put a small can in each one.  
Ignis smiled, "Ebony! Thank you, Prompto. I had forgotten about these."  
And then, the smile was gone, "Do you hear gunfire?"  
"It must be Biggs and Wedge. Everybody back in the car, it's time to get moving."  
Gladio floored it and didn't remember the gate was closed until almost too late. He slammed on the brakes and Prompto landed on the floor and made a terrible squealing noise, like a dying rabbit.  
"Oh, shit! Are you OK?"  
"I'll live."  
"I forgot, the whole cities been locked down, we have to open this gate somehow. Do you think your tattoo will...?"  
"I can try it," he said, pulling himself up to sitting.  
"Do you need help?"  
"No, nothing is broken, it's just like, my whole body is one giant bruise."  
Prompto walked to the gate and opened up a panel. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as though he were trying to will this to work. Much to Gladio's relief the panel beeped twice and the gate slid open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm playing around with tenses, hopefully it's not too jarring or annoying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad, awkward sex ahead.

Gladio sat in the crowded dining car. He watched Prompto talk to a girl. She was gamine, thin with a dark pixie cut. It was strange, Prompto usually went for swimsuit model types. They had been on the train for about a week. Once the gateway opened, it revealed Biggs and Wedge, about to be overwhelmed by a Red Giant. They took care of it together, fighting automatically as a unit. But without Noct, there were moments of awkwardness. He found himself reaching out to grab a hand that wasn't there. Instinctively turning, realizing too late he was trying to protect a ghost.  
It didn't take long for the five of them to catch up to Aranea and her evacuation train. It was slow going still. She insisted that they stop at every station to look for survivors and scavenge supplies. It had been five stops since they found anyone alive.  
The girl was heading towards him, pulling Prompto along by the hand. She was small, a head shorter than Prompto, reminding Gladio that Prom wasn't really that short, he just....felt that way.  
"This is Julia," Prompto said. Now that she was in front of him she seemed shy.  
"She wants us to come check out her room."

***

Gladio felt sad. Julia had taken them to her room. It was in the baggage section. She had built a wall of crates around a twin size mattress, with just a little floor space around it. She said they could both have her all afternoon if they were willing to pay. He thought this might be fun, or at least interesting. A crazy new experience. But Prompto was having problems. He could not finish. It had been almost an hour and he was amazed Julia wasn't throwing him off.  
"What do you need me to do?" she said. "Do you want to switch positions? I could get on top, or..."  
"No, hurt me."  
She gave him the gentlest slap Gladio had ever seen.  
"More, I need more."  
"I can't, I don't know how."  
She looked at Gladio, and there was panic in her eyes. He'd had enough. He shifted forward and threw his right arm around Prompto's torso, holding him in place while he fisted his left hand in Prompto's hair and yanked.  
"Is this enough for you," he growled. That did it. Prompto made a choking noise as he thrust a few more times. Gladio continued to pull his hair until Prompto went still and started to relax. Gladio let him go and Prompto pulled out of her. His cheeks turned bright pink as he tucked himself back into his pants and fled the room and the car.  
Well, that was certainly interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

"I guess it's your turn now?" She looked up at Gladio with huge, doe eyes. She seemed such an unlikely sex worker. He had a momentary fantasy. He pictured her on a rainy day, sitting in a window seat, reading a book, maybe with a cat on her lap....  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
"What? No, sorry, I was just thinking. You don't seem like a hooker."  
She actually flinched at that, her face drained of color. "Well...desperate times...."  
Gladio felt like shit. "Can I kiss you?" If he was going to fuck things up this badly, he might as well go all in.  
"If you want, we make our own rules here."  
He sat with his back against the wall of the train car. "Come here, sit on my lap."  
She did, straddling him, then leaned forward and placed her lips on his. He drew her bottom lip forward between his, and then she opened her mouth and tilted her head. She flicked her tongue towards his, and then quickly withdrew it. Then she did it again, like his own tongue was a predator she was trying to draw out.  
He unbuttoned the top few buttons on her dress and put his hand in, feeling her firm, tiny breast. He flicked his thumb over her nipple and for a moment he felt her relax, she sucked his tongue in. Then gasped and pulled away from him.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Is that all you?" she said, looking at the sizable bulge in his pants.  
"Yes," he chuckled.  
"But, you won't fit!"  
"I will, we can do things to get you ready, but...we don't have to."  
"No, no, we should. I need the practice."  
"Lay back," he said. He pulled off his belt but didn't unbuckle his pants yet.  
She laid on her back and spread her legs apart, knees up and eyes closed. Gladio lowered himself over her, propped on one arm with his face next to hers, she was so tiny his crotch was several inches away from hers.  
He kissed her cheek and pushed his finger into her. She was still somewhat loose and wet from Prompto and the kissing. In a fit of epic stupidity Prompto hadn't used a condom. He worked another finger in and pressed his palm against her, feeling the tiny nub of her clitoris, he rubbed his palm across it. She sighed, and the weird tension that had come over he eased. He stroked her a few more times, then whispered, "Keep your eyes closed sweetheart."  
He sat back onto his heals and pulled his fingers out of her. She made a protesting little whimper. She had a small box of condoms next to her bed, but they were regular sized. He knew it was dumb, but he decided with her obvious lack of experience that the odds were in his favor. He unbuttoned his pants and shimmied out of them.  
Entering her was a little difficult. He would have put a pillow under her hips, but she didn't own one, so he tried to lift her hips up to get a good angle. After a few moments of awkward struggle he managed to get most of himself in. She wrapped here legs around him, tried to grind herself against him. He began to thrust, getting a little further at a time, until, eventually, he slid all the way in. Much to his surprise, she came before he did. Just a few more thrusts and she was, squeezing, whimpering, twitching. The walls of her pussy squeezed him, somehow, even tighter, and when he came he saw his vision actually hazed for a moment, like she was somehow choking all the air out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably can't tell by my writing, but I actually enjoy sex.


End file.
